Of Dragon Tales and Fairy Stories
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: A load of Fairy Tail one-shots I've put together, some related, some not. Mostly ship based (Nalu, Gajevy, Jerza, Gruvia, Bixana etc.) Third chapter: Wildest Dreams (Gajevy)
1. Numbers

**Summary: _The girl's are out celebrating the release of Lucy's new book, when a bet it struck, who can get the most numbers? Lucy or Levy? One thing leads to another and Levy ends up in jail, who will she call to bail her out?_**

**Pairings: _Gajeel/Levy, slight Natsu/Lucy, Laxus/Mira, Bickslow/Lisanna, Juvia/Gray, Erza/Jellal, Alzack/Bisca, family Alzack/Bisca/Asuka, Cana/Booze, Lily/Gajeel friendship, one-sided guys/Levy_**

**Warnings: _Drunk girls going clubbing, mild adult themes._**

**A/N: This came to me whilst reading a Hayffie one-shot a while ago. Enjoy!**

Numbers

Levy McGarden was a _very_ respectable young woman.

If you wanted her; you would _not_ find yourself having to look in shady bars or sultry clubs. You wouldn't find yourself having to push through a sea of men and women shamelessly grinding against each other in a sweltering dance space; and you _certainly_ would _not_ find yourself watching a completely wasted woman talking gibberish to a barman. And, no matter what the circumstances were, you did not _ever_ find her getting caught by the police, completely intoxicated out of her wits with two seemingly passed out friends, in a jail sell. _Ever._

Well... In any _normal_ situation, you wouldn't, anyway.

It was a girls night out - celebrating Lucy's newly published book - when Cana had decided to spice things up a tad. They'd had a drinking contest (Cana, of course, had won) and now everyone was either hammered, on an all high or dancing particularly shamelessly, for some of them - Mirajane was known as a demon on the dance floor. Levy was one of the hammered ones.

"I don't see _why_," Levy told the barman, "I mean, _you_ get it, right?" She then mumbled something incoherent before bursting out laughing, to which the barman just handed her another refill.

"Of course," He smiled politely and turned to another customer, chuckling slightly to himself as Levy carried on babbling. He was a tall, extremely well-built and dark-skinned man, who seemed to enjoy listening to the petite bluenette's drunken rambles. (Maybe that was why he owned the bar? Levy didn't know, nor really care, at that point) Down the side of his left eye ran a large, crescent-shaped scar - had Levy been more aware, she might've asked about it, however she was far too tipsy to really take an interest - and along his right arm a series of various tattoos.

"Levy-chan!" Levy turned her head, gazing at her best friend as she approached the bluenette, "Let's play a game! The person to get the most numbers tonight, wins!"

"And the prize?" She was slightly buzzed, yes, but_ not_ an idiot - there _had_ to be a catch.

Lucy grinned, her eyes sparkling dazedly as she uttered, "The looser buys the winner a copy of Erika Tolyer's newest novel!" There we go; and a rather expensive catch at that.

Her eyes widened as she beckoned the bartender back over, "Can I get a shot? Any shot, I don't care, just put it on my tab." He nodded, smirking slightly, and within seconds a small glass was pushed in front of her. She knocked her head back, throwing the pungent liquid down her throat and grinned through the burn, "It's on Lu-chan!"

What she didn't realize, however, was that her rather rowdy yell had attracted the attention of a tall, black-haired man at the other side of the bar. He sat in the shadows, leaning with is back against the bar, an air of frigid arrogance around him. Metal piercings scattered his face and arms - adding to his already unapproachable atmosphere. He wore a pair of black pants and a thin, maroon shirt; the sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows and the top few buttons undone; leaving a few of his elaborate tattoos on show. He scoffed, downing the rest of his beer, before calling the barman over.

"Oi, Lily!" He called, eyes trained on the small girl, who was now talking to some guy who'd sat next to her; biting her lip and ever so slightly tilting her head, so she had to gaze up through her lashes to look at him.

"What is it, Gajeel?" Lily - the barman - asked, coming to stand next to 'Gajeel', he followed his friend's gaze before snorting. Gajeel scoffed, having not noticed Lily's presence quite yet, and glared at the other side of the bar; the boy was obviously looking for something, something that Gajeel very much doubted he would get. All that girl (Levy, had her friend called her?) wanted was his number, nothing more, nothing less, "Gajeel?"

"Hm? Oh... That girl, ya know her?" He questioned gruffly, ignoring the devilish look on his friend's face.

"No, do you?" Gajeel shook his head, "Well, maybe you can get her number, eh, Gajeel?"

"Fuck that... Not my type." Sneering he jerked a thumb at his empty glass, "'Nother."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." With a drawn out sigh and a roll of his eyes, Lily got Gajeel another beer, placing it down on the counter, "So, what're you gonna do?"

"Do 'bout what?" Gajeel's steely glare was latched onto the petite girl, her coy allure had already gotten three numbers scrawled along her arms. A low growl escaped his lips; there she sat, perched on a bar stool, idly sipping from a glass of wine, clad in nothing but a skimpy little piece of red cloth that _barely_ covered up her ass! (A very nice ass, Gajeel mused, not that he'd ever admit it)

"About _her_." The barman smirked, following Gajeel's fuming stare, "You've been pining over her since she first got to the bar."

"Shut up." He bit, throwing a dark glare to his friend before taking a gulp of his beer, "I told'ya, she ain't my type, it's just funny ta watch her compete."

"So you heard Lucy's proposal, then?"

"Who the fuck's Lucy?" Lily groaned in frustration, Gajeel was such a piece of work sometimes.

"Seriously, Gajeel? She's the blonde who's always hanging out with Natsu." He explained, "You know, the one you call 'Cheerleader'."

"Well shit... I thought I recognized her..." He murmured, hardly hearing Lily's next comment, before cutting him off "-D'ya recon I'd get murdered if I tried Shrimp over there?"

"If by 'Shrimp' you meant Levy and 'tried' you meant _asked_ _out_," He gave Gajeel a pointed look - which was missed because he was too busy squinting at the small girl, "Then I think the girls would let you off. Why?"

"Just wonderin'." He guzzled some more of his drink as Lily was called off, "What if _I_ make a bet with ya, Shrimp?" He sniggered to himself, finishing off his pint before stretching his arms out, he smirked, "If I'm the last ta give ya my number, yer mine."

* * *

Levy was absolutely euphoric, and just a little more than plastered, however, she was yet to reach her limit. She actually had quite a high tolerance of alcohol, for being such a small thing; maybe Cana sneakily pouring drops of whiskey and beer into her coffee, albeit slightly disgusting and unprofessional, was paying off. She had more numbers than she could count scribbled on various napkins, a few on her hands and a couple along her arms, she'd lost track somewhere before her third margarita and after her second whiskey. Sighing she turned to the barman, who offered an apologetic smile, she had just finished another flirtatious conversation with yet another hopeful man (_Urgh!_ She thought, rolling her eyes, _That guy was _so_ creepy, I hope I get my book for this!_) all he'd done since sitting down was leer lustily at her and lace her with crappy pick-up lines.

"Having fun?" Lily placed down the glass he was cleaning and through the white dishcloth over his shoulder.

"Hm..." She hummed, the buzz of the alcohol slowly beginning to fade, "Lily, that's your name, right?"

He nodded in response, "You done for tonight then, Levy?"

"No, I doubt my score comes anywhere _near _Lu's!" She groaned and rested her head down on the bar, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"I'll tell you what, since you've had so much to drink and aren't wasted, yet, I'll give you my number." He grinned and took out a napkin, Levy lifted her head, smiling warmly as he handed her another number to add to her pile.

"Thanks, Lily! You're the best!" She put her feet on the stool's stretcher and leaned up to place a sweet kiss onto Lily's cheek; he chuckled in return.

"Thank you, Levy." His eyes then flickered for a moment and his gentle smile turned to a mischievous grin, "I have another bet for you, Levy."

She raised an eyebrow, curious as to what would cause his mood to shift so rapidly, "And just what would that be?"

"You see that guy over there?" He bent down to the counter top so he was level with her, then carried on to point to the end of the bar. The bluenette followed his gesture, flickering past everyone until her eyes met a tall, pierced man, draining a mug of beer, he set the flagon back down on the counter and licked his lips.

"You mean Mr. Tall, Dark and Brooding?" She questioned dryly, earning a hearty chuckle from the barman.

"Yep, that's him, I bet you can't get him to give you his number." It was her turn to smirk now, and swinging around in her seat to face Lily, she gave him a roguish look.

"Get me another shot and you're on."

Again he laughed and reached under the bar, revealing an premade glass of blue liquid, "I had a feeling you'd say that." She grabbed the shot and tossed it back, slamming the glass back down on the bar and standing up.

"I have a number to get." And with that she sauntered off.

* * *

It hadn't taken her long to grab his attention, get him to order her another drink and snatch his number, he almost seemed a little _too_ willing, but once Levy had another few drinks in her system she'd dropped the idea.

"Levy-chan~!" Lucy called, skipping drunkenly up to the buzzed bluenette, "Cana says there's another club down town that she wants to take us too! C'mon! Let's _go_!"

Levy giggled as Lucy linked arms with her, flashing Gajeel a wave good bye and gathering up the purse containing the numbers she'd acquired, "Bye-bye, Gajeel~!"

"See ya, Shrimp." He muttered, tipping back another gulp of his drink. Levy allowed her friend to drag her through the crowd, ignoring the blonde's suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Ooh~ Who's _Gajeel_, eh~?" She slurred, flashing Levy a lewd leer.

"Just some guy, Lu-chan." The bluenette tipsily waved her off as they met up with Cana, "Where'd every'ne go?"

"Lisanna found some guy with a weird bike helmet on, a friend of Laxus' I think, Mira met up Laxus, and went on a 'date', Juvia was stalking some guy, Erza heard Jellal was back in town and Bisca went 'cause Asuka had another nightmare." Cana took a sip from her bottle of sake - or at least tried to, before realising that she had already drunk it dry - and wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulders, "'Cmon let's party!"

And that was how the three had ended up there. Locked in a jail sell.

Levy wailed hopelessly, she had woken up with no recollection what-so-ever of what had happened; she vaguely remembered a tattooed barman, a load of random guys, and the barman's pierced, tattooed friend and _a lot_ of alcohol.

"Urrghh." She groaned, turning to the guard who sat reading the paper opposite the cell, "Never... I'll never drink again... Hey, could you lower the brightness or something?"

"Oh, one of you are finally awake," He smiled apologetically, "Now that I can't do, sorry, Miss. However, if you want to get out of here you can call someone to come and get you and your blonde friend. Cana, I'm afraid, is well past the warning stage."

"Well I don't wanna just leave her here." She turned to look at the two sleeping girls, Cana was sprawled out across a small couch-like seat, a red blanket draped over her, whilst Lucy was curled up on a rather old-looking arm chair.

"I'm sorry but you can't take her out, she's been given enough warnings to last anyone else a life time."

The bluenette nodded and sighed, recognizing that there was no point in arguing, "Well, thanks... Um how many calls do I have?"

"Well seeing as it's your first warning, you can call until you reach someone who's able to collect you. I doubt many people will be up at 3am." She smiled, thanking him as he handed her the phone. She thought for a second before typing a well known number into the phone and holding it to her ear.

The line buzzed for about half a minute before someone picked up and answered with a drowsy, "Whoozat?"

"Hey, Natsu... Sorry to wake you up." She winced, hoping he'd be up working on a new design for the company he worked for. He was a pyrotechnic who made all sorts from bombs, to grenades to fireworks, if you asked her, Lucy would say he's the best in the business.

"Nah you didn't," He paused to yawn, "wake me up... Who am I kidding, I totally fell asleep... Damn I have to get this project done!"

"Well, glad I could wake you up... Could I ask a favour? Please?" She bit her lip hopefully, tugging on a piece of her hair.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can... Can you come get me and Lucy from the police station?" There was a loud crash and a grunt which caused Levy to wince, before a few seconds of silence.

"Y-you... _What?"_ She cringed, suspecting he'd be shocked, "You're at the _police station?_ Why the _hell_ are you at the _police station!?"_

"Long story short we got drunk and passed out and I don't know how we ended up here! I forgot!" She snapped, pouting frustratedly at the ground, "Anyway, do you think you could take us home?"

"Sorry, Levy, my car only has room for one, I could get Lucy, and come back for you?" He offered, a long yawn following after.

"No, I don't want to impose! Just, if you could take Lucy, either stay with her at hers or take her to your place, that would be great. I don't think she should wake up alone tomorrow, she'd going to have a killer hangover." The bluenette explained, smiling amusedly at Natsu's answer.

"Are you sure? I don't-," She cut him off, smiling at his concern.

"I'm sure, don't worry, I'll get another ride? Ok?" So, after saying their goodbyes, she hung up and turned back to the policeman. She smiled at him, he seemed to be calculating her, almost as if he were trying to work out an unsolvable puzzle, "Is something wrong, officer?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's just... You're a very hard woman to figure out." She raised an eyebrow, turning her body to face him.

"Oh? How so?" She questioned, causing the officer to chuckle.

"You seem like a respectable young woman, not usually drunk out of her mind, yet I find you and two of your friends passed out in the middle of the street after being kicked out of a bar for causing a brawl..." He shook his head, scrutinizing gaze still on her, "A very hard woman to figure out, indeed."

She laughed, throwing her throwing her head back with the gesture, it seemed that the effects of the alcohol hadn't entirely worn off just yet, "Well I usually don't get myself into those situations... Let's just say, it was a girls' night out that got way out of hand, when you're with Cana and a drunk Lucy, anything can happen... _literally_."

"I figured as much..." He smiled at her and turned back to his newspaper, "Well I'll let you get back to calling people, I don't want to keep you here for longer than you need... However, may I ask, why you have numbers all over you?"

"Oh, these?" She pointed to the numerals scrawled up her arms and hands, "A bet Lucy and I had, to see how many numbers we could get... The loser has to buy the winner a new, and expensive, book." He nodded and shrugged, allowing her to carry on calling.

After many voicemails and a few 'Sorry, I can't, I'm busy right now's Lucy had been picked up and Levy didn't have many options left. The line buzzed as she waited for someone to pick up.

"This is Freed, I'm sorry I can't take your call right now, I'm primarily engaged, unless it's you Bickslow, _stop prank calling me, what are you? Six!?_ Anyway, please leave a message at the beep." There was a beep and Levy groaned, hanging up and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, this was _not _her idea of fun.

She had no one else to call, all she had left were the numbers of creepy guys she'd flirted with that night, why, oh why didn't she have more friends!? She glanced at her arm and looked at the biggest number there, it was written in massive bold numbers and took up half of her forearm, maybe this was the tattooed guy she remembered?

Stupidly, and without a second thought, she dialled the number, this was her last resort. The incessant _beep, beep... beep, beep_ rang in her ears as she nervously waited. She was ready to give up hope when the beeping stopped, her heart thumped in her ears as she waited for either a voice message tone or the man to pick up.

There was a groan and a, 'what time is it?' from a distance before Levy was ear to ear with a rough and groggy mumble of, "Who the hell's callin' at 3 am?" For some strange reason, she felt her heart sink, she wanted to just hang up and burry herself into a bottomless pit and disappear for ever. But of course, fate, obviously for some unknown reason hated her and forced her vocal chords to work.

"Um... H-hi... Sorry, I'm so, so sorry to call you so late-,"

"Who are you, and whadda'ya want... You better not be one'a Jose's girls..."

"Who's Jose? Urm, never mind... Anyway, I'm Levy... Unless he gave me a wrong number, I'm the girl you met at the bar earlier... Levy? You wrote your number on my arm... I think." There was a pause before the most god awful version of a laugh she'd ever heard hit her ears. It was halfway between a cackle and a chuckle, and sounded almost as if he was saying 'Gihihihi', and although strangely heart warming, it rang in her head.

"I didn't think ya'd miss me tha' much, Shrimp! What has it been, three, four hours?" His grating cackle continued, and Levy had to fight not to begin giggling as well.

"S-shut up!" She scowled, the after effects of alcohol and loss of sleep was starting to get to her, and was beginning to make her rather grouchy, "Look, I need to ask a favour."

"At 3 am?" _Deep breaths, Levy, deep breaths..._ She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"_Yes._" He stopped laughing, sensing the irritation in her voice, "Look, I'm locked in a jail cell and I've been calling people all _damn night_ and I just want to go home, please, _please_ can you give me a ride. And yes, before you ask, at 3 am."

There was another pause, as soon as he spoke, however, she could almost hear the smirk on his face, "Ya want _me_, a guy you met in a bar four hours ago, to drive _you,_ a tiny little, defenceless Shrimp, home?"

"Yes."

Another pause, "Yer the strangest woman I've ever met, ya know that?"

"Yes, yes I do." There was a snort and a yawn before she was finally presented with her answer.

"Which station are ya at?" She couldn't help the kilowatt grin that rose to her lips as she told him she was currently at South Magnolia station, and she would later deny the tiny flutter her heart gave when she was answered with, "Alr'ght, see ya in a few, Shrimp."

She rolled her eyes, "My name is _Levy_."

"Whatever... Shrimp, Gihi!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, wasn't that the sweetest thing ever!? ... Ok it was a crappy ending and it was really choppy, but it's like 1 am now and the clocks are going forwards so... Eh, who cares about sleep anyhow?! **

**Well here's some gajevy/gale cutie feels for ya!**

**Please review! They make me real happy!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**


	2. Run

**Summary: _As they in the dark, they've got nothing to say, just the beating of hearts like two drums in the fray. Erza and Jellal are caught in the midst of a full blown civil war; the Fiore everyone knows is slowly crashing, everyone is rebelling and Erza is breaking down. _**

**Pairings: _Jellal/Erza, some Gajeel/Levy, some Gray/Juvia and some Natsu/Lucy._**

**A/N: _This is inspired by the song 'Run' by Daughter, I thought it fit Jerza quite well and came up with this! This is extremely choppy and mashed up, it's a sort of Hunger Games AU, but just the war, there's the Royals instead of the Capital and 7 is district Thirteen and 6 is Twelve. Jellal and Erza are like Haymitch and Effie, and Lucy and Natsu are Katniss and Peeta, Gray is Finnick and Juvia is Annie._**

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Mashima-sama. I don't own 'Run' by daughter.**_

* * *

_Run_

She stared blankly into the mirror, the war was raging outside and it took every ounce of her very being not to just break down, so many where already out fighting... A few already gone.

Her face was set in it's perfected mask, a forced smile and dull eyes, she reached for her make up. While she powdered her nose and face, she watched his reflection in the mirror, he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth; already dressed in half-suit. She set down her powder puff and stood, pulling down her short, black dress and wrapping her arms around his back as he washed out his mouth. Their eyes met in the mirror, she forced another smile.

"It'll be over soon." She assured him, obviously a wrong move. His face turned to stone and he brushed her off, abruptly turning, grabbing his cloak and slamming the door shut. She reached out towards the door, biting her lip as tears brimmed in her eyes, "I try to get close..."

But he was already gone.

"I don't know where he's going, I don't know where he'd been..." She whispered, curling her hands into fists, ignoring the pain as her nails dug into her palms. With a deep breath she grabbed her purse and headed out, locking the door behind her.

* * *

_He's restless at night, because he as horrible dreams._

He struggled against her iron grip, thrashing around in a mad panic. When he finally yielded to her strong embrace, he collapsed against her chest, panting and heaving; eyes wide in panic.

"Hey... _shh_," She hums, pressing her lips to his neck, "It's just a dream, it's over now. You're safe."

He turned, burring his head into her chest and clamping his arms around her waist. She would probably have bruises in the morning, but that didn't matter now; as long as he was temporarily rid of his nightmares, she would rest easier. However, she knew it was futile, he would never really be able to move on, not just yet anyway. She had a feeling that the real world scared him more than his dreams, in the real world, he wouldn't be able to wake up.

So they lay in the dark, they had nothing to say... It was just the beating of their hearts, like two drums in the fray. Once he'd calmed, he lay back and she shifted so her head was resting on his chest; again the air was thick with a choking silence. Maybe there was too much to say, she didn't really know, but she did know that she just wanted to talk to him. Spill out her heart, how scared she was of loosing her life, of watching more of her friends die; Juvia was on the verge of leaving them - she had been at the Rebel base, 7, when it had happed; the royals had bombed and she was one of the few survivors. She was slipping though, and they all knew it. It was merely a matter of days. It was cruel and heartless, she knew, but Erza was glad that it was Juvia and not Jellal, there was only so much pain and heartache someone could take before going mad.

Her lips formed a bitter-sweet smile, she had secrets, they both did, but, she just wanted to tell him. She wanted to be able to say without fear of being targeted next.

Lucy had spoken out of line. She was an underground journalist and somehow slipped a piece of propaganda for the Rebels into one of the Royals' newspapers; peacekeepers had stormed the place, however, Natsu had been able to fend them off and Lucy had held well on her own. She now had a long scar from her shoulder blade, curling all the way down to her lower abdomen to show what the price was for speaking out.

People are dying, hope is nothing more than a broken joke; and as for secrets - keep them, unless you want to die. That was her advice.

She snuggled closer to Jellal, listening to his heartbeat, her eyes slipped shut. His hand coiled around her neck, fingertips pressing to her pulse line.

_I don't know what we're doing, and I don't know what we've done..._ The red-head mused, slowly allowing sleep to take her, _But the fire is coming, and I think we should run..._

* * *

He was on her before she could so much as cross the threshold. His arms were around her, fingers tangled into her scarlet hair, his face was buried into her chest, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist; silently questioning if anything more was going to happen. Hi shoulders shake, but he doesn't cry, he never does, at least not in front of her.

She pretended to miss the strangled, _"Ultear..."_ and instead threaded her fingers through his cobalt hair, tracing the tattoo that lined the right side of his face and kissed the top of his head lightly.

* * *

She took her time getting dressed, and he took his watching her, dark eyes boring into her back as she slipped on her shoes and he buttoned his coat. Her apartment was as silent and oppressing as always, although, it was for a different reason altogether. She wanted everything to just freeze, it was selfish and childish, but as she blinked back the tears and swallowed down her sobs, that was all she wanted. If even for only a minute, if she could just cherish that...

"I love you..." Her statement was ignored, but after a few seconds his lips were on her knuckles and he had already began to pull her towards the door.

This wasn't what she wanted, their silence was chocking, they stepped outside. Checking that the coast was clear on both sides, they didn't want to be seen.

"Stay alive, Erza Scarlet." His lips were on hers, crushing and forceful, one tear slid down her cheek, dripping down her chin.

It wasn't a simple goodbye. It was a farewell. And as soon as the kiss came, he was gone; a flash of his dark cloak whipped around the corner and he was out of her sight and out of her life.

She would probably never see him again, one of them was bound to die. She wanted to simply break down then and there. She wanted to fall to the ground and stay there until death took her, she no longer cared for the war. She wanted to scream till her voice went hoarse, however, she plastered the biggest, fakest smile on her face and turned to lock up her apartment. There was a lump in her throat and her lips hurt; she kept smiling though.

She made excuses for his absence at the Royals', where they'd 'worked', but nobody believed her. Everyone looked at her with pity, or loathing, she couldn't tell, nor did she care anymore. She just kept smiling and smiling. She smiled until the muscles in her cheeks ached and she thought the sickening grin would be stuck on her face forever.

She smiled, until another one of Lucy's propaganda pieces were in the papers. And then she crumbled. She waited, but nobody came to arrest her. Lucy had been killed, or so she thought, Natsu had disappeared, Juvia had passed and Gray had locked himself away. She waited and waited, but everyone was at a loss, nobody could tell her who was alive or dead anymore. Levy and Gajeel had fled to 7, much to his annoyance, she was alone, now.

What she was doing, staying so close to the Royals, oh it was suicide, but she couldn't see the ropes. Just as well, with what they had in store for her, it was better that way.

Stay alive, he'd said, so that's what she tried to do.

* * *

It wasn't long after that she couldn't bare to see the apartment anymore, so she packed a bag and went to live with her mother. She didn't tell her mother, it was better that she didn't know, and he wouldn't tell his folks, because, they were already ghosts...

She was in her mother's kitchen when she saw the bombs drop on 6, she watched it all on the large screen through the kitchen doors, but she closed her eyes.

"That will teach those disgusting Rebels." Her mother spat, turning away from the screen to smile at her daughter and cup her face, "I know, this Rebelling business is _horrifying_ isn't it? I'm so glad you came back here."

She stayed silent, she thought about the dirty streets and the small apartment she'd shared with him. Was it still there? She wondered, or was it a pile of rubble by now? Broken and crumbling like they were...

_So we'll just keep each other as safe as we can..._

The peacekeepers came for her, her mother was reduced to a state of hysteria and bewilderment. She went silently, her mother's screams weren't registered; they didn't know. Jellal was gone, so she was safe. Or so she thought.

She answered their questions, calm and collected as always, confused when they ask her about his job as a Rebel. She knew he was a part of the Rebels, they both were, but the questions made no sense to her. She was startled by the first hit, she shouldn't have been.

They told her that he'd just used her to get to the Royals, that she was nothing but an item to reach his goal. She wanted to believe that they were lying to her, but the more they beat her, the more they yelled at her... The more sense it made.

They called her a traitor... She didn't deny it.

They did all sorts to get answers from her, they hit her, they asked nicely, they drugged her. She gave what she could, but they didn't believe that it was all the information she had. Maybe he hadn't told her to protect her, that's what she had thought... But she wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe he just didn't trust her enough, she was only his toy, after all, why _would_ he tell her?

She wished it was all a dream and that she'd wake up by his side, nuzzled into his chest, like she used to. And sometimes she did. The drugs did that to her, hallucinogens. The Royals twisted her memories to fit what they told her, she no longer knew what was real and what wasn't.

It was another one of hallucinations, she knew it was, he wouldn't be there with her... Her head rested in the cook of his neck, his left hand ghosted over her face, stroking her cheek as they lay in the dark. The more she thought, maybe it was a memory? Or a dream?

She listened to the heartbeats that echoed in her ears, was it hers or his?

Her eyes traced his face, his expression was masked, yet held an air of content, "Will you stay with me, my love? For another day... 'Cause I don't want to be alone, when I'm in this state." She whispered, "Will you stay with me, my love, 'till we're old and grey? Because I don't wanna be alone when these bones decay..."

The peacekeepers had given up, left her alone in the cell by the time the Rebels came. They took her to 7, to the medical ward, there was a girl, a girl she knew. She had long blue hair and tears in her eyes as she looked Erza over. She didn't know if there was any point anymore, her body was in pieces and her mind broken. She ponders just slipping out and taking the IV drip from her arm... Of course that's when he comes. His dark eyes meet hers, they saw through the smiles and make up and now he sees her still, even through the bruises. His eyes were full of worry and self-loathing.

He saved her again.

It took a while for her to let him back in, but soon enough, she wouldn't allow him to leave her side, and they were caught up in battle.

She watched, horrified as Levy, the petite strategist, took a bullet for Gajeel, a roar left his lips and he was fuelled by his love-struck grief as her limp body hit the ground, a smile on her face. There were seven of them altogether, the Dragons. Natsu, fighting beside Lucy - whom Erza had found out was in fact still alive, and had been a few cells down from hers in prison - Sting and Rogue, the twins, Cobra, attacking with his eyes closed, Wendy, rushing around, blood spattered on her forehead, and tending to the wounded, Laxus, who was back to back with Mirajane, and, of course, Gajeel.

So many of both Rebels and Royals were already lost. She stood, frozen, paralysed, why? Why was this happening?

She saw nothing but the fire that was coming, _I think we should run..._ She thought, she just wanted to be safe... safe with him.

* * *

The war was over, Fiore was back on it's feet and people were still recovering. They lived in the new 6 district, the survivors that is. Gray lived with his brother Lyon and Lyon's girlfriend Meredy. Erza and Meredy were close, as close as they could be, she'd been friends with Jellal since before the war and had helped Erza in 7. Lucy and Natsu lived across the street, she was pregnant, and they were both still working on their mental states, the baby would help them with that.

Erza was glad for them, she no longer had to worry about Natsu's flashbacks, or his violent outbursts, and she didn't need to be there for Lucy's panic attacks, she could take care of herself now. They both could.

Levy had survived, but her injuries were so severe that she could no longer have children, she and Gajeel lived at the end of the street, Romeo and Wendy living with them. Rogue, Sting and their friend Yukino lived together next to Natsu and Lucy. Laxus, with Makarov's help, was the President of Fiore, Mirajane ruling by his side. Bixlow had been blinded by an acid bomb, Lisanna was helping him, they were together.

Few others had survived. Freed had laid down his life for Mirajane, Macao and Wakaba had died fighting hard and Elfman and Evergreen had gone together. Many more hadn't come back, Erza liked to believe that they just didn't want to go to 6 and lived in another district.

Jellal let her believe that, he loved her, and if that made her happy, she could think that. They made sure not to stay angry with each other, they each needed the other, no matter what they said. For anyone else it wouldn't be perfect, but it was for them. They were both safe. It wasn't heaven, but they'd been in hell for so long, it almost seemed like it. Maybe it was a purgatory?

It was a content and happy purgatory...And she was fine with that.

But they still had their nightmares now and then... And she still thought they should _run_...

_Run, run, run, run... __Run, run, run, run... __Run, run, run, run..._


	3. Wildest Dreams

**Summary: **_** He was so tall and handsome as hell, the last rays of burnt sunlight shadowed him. She thought she'd see him again, not wait for 7 years before...**_

**Pairings: _Gajeel/Levy_**

**_Inspired by the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift._**

**Themes:** _**Angst, character death, adult themes**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Wildest Dreams

We stood on the outskirts of Magnolia, the sun was setting and colours splashed the sky; pinks swirled to oranges and then to an inky purple.

"I... We have to go, Shrimp." Gajeel's voice was shaky and close to breaking, "We got a lead on the dragons... I gotta find my dad..."

I reached up, tears welling up in my eyes, and placed a hand on his cheek, "Its ok. Nothing lasts for ever, Gajeel."

_But this is gonna take me down..._

He was so tall and handsome as hell, the last rays of burnt sunlight shadowed him. He was so bad, _But he does it so well. _I reasoned.

"I can see... the end is beginning, Gajeel." His crimson eyes bore into my brown ones, "My one condition is," A single tear slid down my face and I turned away. I was wearing a nice red dress that ended about my thighs, "Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, Babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams..."

_**Three years earlier...**_

It was just another guild party, the celestial spirits had returned to normal and we were celebrating. I was already tipsy and on my way home, I froze, the feeling of being watched paralyzed me.

"Gihi, where' you going, Shrimp?" Gajeel appeared from the darkness as I sighed in relief.

"Just going home, why?" I stumbled slightly, carrying on my path to Fairy Hills, he walked me back arguing about nothing in particular.

"Nope, you? A whirl-wind in bed? Pfft!" He scoffed, but I wasn't fazed, probably the affects of the alcohol, but I didn't care.

"Wanna test that theory, Redfox?"

...

My door was roughly shoved open and we stumbled into the dark room. His lips were surprisingly soft against mine, they moved to nip and bite at my neck. We'd been doing this for a while now, it wasn't just sex anymore and we both knew it...

"No one has to know what we do..." I gasped, his hands were in my hair, his clothes are in my room.

His voice such a familiar sound, "Nothing lasts forever..."

_But this is getting good now..._

_**Six years later...**_

"He had my arm, spinning me around and capturing my lips in one last kiss, my last request was... _Say you'll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, Babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams..._"

My chest tightened, it had been three years since he'd left. Both Natsu and Wendy were back, they'd lost him at some point... _Where is he?_

**He saw me in hindsight, tangled with him all night... Burnin' it down... We were there again... His arms wrapped around me, nose buried in my hair and eyes closed. I tentivly traced his face, knowing that if I made any sudden movements he'd be gone... **

**_Some day when you leave me, I bet, these memories, follow you around... Do you remember, Gajeel?_**

I bolted awake, breathing sharp and tears streaming down my face, "S-say you'll remember me... Gajeel... I need you..." I threw myself back at my pillow, sobbing through my words, "S-standing in a nice dress, staring at the s-sunset, babe... Red lips and rosy cheeks... You said you'd see me again! ... _Even if it's just_ pretend..."

...

The days drifted past, nothing was really there, yet nothing was really missing. I sat at the same table I always did, at the back of the guild, eyes staring at the book in my hand... But never reading.

Tears stung my eyes, but I no longer had the effort to make them fall, or blink them away... they were ever present. I wasn't eating, I wasn't sleeping... I didn't go on jobs... I didn't _do_ anything. I just sat. Sat and waited.

Soon weeks had past... Months... Days... hours... years...

Years of nothing, days of waiting, hours of crying, months of nightmares, weeks... the weeks were the hardest.

I was in the guild, Lucy always tried to cheer me up. It didn't work but I pretended, for her sake. Mira gave me food, I didn't really eat, just picked at it, pushing it around my plate. Jet and Droy tried to help me forget; asked me to go on jobs, help them find a good book...

But I would never forget.

Nights were my fear; they held images, visions, screams, cries... blood.

I hated the blood.

I swallowed the sob building up in my throat and carried on staring aimlessly at the book in front of me. Where was he? Seven years since he'd gone, four since Natsu and Wendy had returned and six since his last letter. My hand automatically dove into my bag, pulling out the worn and crumpled piece of paper. It was spattered with mud, tears and blood probably...

My eyes skimmed over the familiar writing. Never reading, I knew it off by heart. I knew the excact way his L's curved when he spelt my name, I recognised the exact amount of pressure he'd pressed on the paper to make the ink blotch over the word 'sorry' and picked out exactly where he had started to cry onto the paper.

_I remember you, standing in your nice dress, staring at the sunset, Babe. Your red lips and rosy cheeks... I'll see you again, even if its just in my wildest dreams._

_I'm _**_sorry_**_... Levy... I love you, don't forget that. I remember you. I see you in hindsight, tangled up with me all night... _

I re-read that part over and over. It haunted my dreams and hung over my days...

Then I was crying again. It was weak and sickly, my body trembled as my hoarse whimpers were wheezed from my lungs. Suddenly an arm was round me and hushed whispers were muttered into my ears.

"It's ok, Levy, you're ok..." I gently pushed her away and stood. Just as I was about to leave a loud thump and a black and white Exceed dropped onto the table. With a gasp I scooped him into my thin arms and held him close to my small chest. His fur was dirty and matted, his claws misshapen and jagged and where his whiskers once were, remained nothing but red-raw skin.

"L-Levy..." His face was solemn and voice full of grief, "It's Gajeel... We were attacked when we split off from Natsu and Wendy... We've been held captive in some kind of testing lab... They're trying to find out about dragon slayers."

I shook my head, I wasn't believing what I was being told. No. This wasn't true... It can't be...

"They... They took a test too far... Levy... Gajeel's dead."

"No." I stated firmly, he was lying. It wasn't true, "No. No, Lily you're wrong."

"Levy, I saw it, I saw him-,"

"_No!" _I yelled, sinking to the ground, "No... He... He promised! HE PROMISED ME! He said... he said..."

It was as if the growing whole that had gathered in my chest through all those years was finally torn. Ripped apart, I curled in on myself, encasing Lily within my shaking limbs. His paw reached up, stroking my face and whiping away the tears.

After what seemed like hours... days maybe? Nights? She didn't know... But after a long moment Juvia spoke up.

"Whoever these people are, Juvia will make sure that they wish they had never been born." Her tenses were slipping, something that only happened when she was utterly grief-stricken.

...

I knelt in front of the looming grave stone. A sad smile played on my face as I reached up, placing a hand on the harsh stone.

_Say you'll remember me,_

I glanced up at the sunset, just like the day he'd left... our last kiss, colours splashed the sky; pinks swirled to oranges and then to an inky purple. I placed a small charm I'd made from my iron, with the help of Erza and Natsu, amongst the flowers and other peace offerings people had left.

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, Babe._

I didn't go to the funeral. I couldn't bring myself to, I - instead - watched from afar as the pouring rain dripped down from the sky. Juvia's doing, probably, it was gone now. I took a small frame from my back; it was a picture of us, weeks before he left. My birthday.

_Red lips and rosy cheeks..._

A ring was on my left hand and we were grinning at the camera. We were planning to tell everyone when he came back...

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams..._

Was that what this was? All a cruel dream? One tear slid from her cheek, splashing against the cool stone.

_In your wildest dreams..._

He was in my dreams... My very wildest dreams, where he would come staggering back to the guild, take me in the most breathless of kisses and tell me he loves me... But they were just that. My wildest dreams.

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams...  
In your wildest dreams._

I lay down in the grass, my nice red dress fanning out around me as I watched the sunset. My eyes drifted closed... My heart rate slowed... The soft breeze washed over me...

I remembered how we met, how terrified I was. But the look in his eyes before he left... regret. That I remember too. I recalled how he saved me from Laxus's blast and how he promised to make me big. Then how we'd teamed up when Lucy needed us ... Then... I remembered what he'd said before he'd left.

_"You're always in my dreams, Shrimp." He began his way down the path out of Magnolia, "I love you, Levy..."_

**"**I love you too, Gajeel."

With one last breath I was engulfed into a cover of darkness. Smiling, I embraced it.

...

_Deep in a meadow, under a willow... a bed of grass, as soft as a pillow... _

_"Levy!" A couple and a young boy held between them stood behind me._

_"Mom.. dad..." I smiled, opening my arms wide as the boy jumped into my arms, "Loukas!"_

_"Big sis!" I twirled him around before my eyes landed on one more person. Setting my brother down I walked towards him. He was so tall and handsome as hell, his piercings lined his face and arms..._

_"Gajeel..."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Please review!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**


	4. The Pilot

The Pilot

**Disclaimer: I don't own F.R.I.E.N.D.S or Fairy Tail! **

**This is a long-shot based on the popular sit-com F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I just got inspired so... Here you go!**

_Keys- Line across the screen:_

* * *

= Scene change.

**Bold = Authors note**

* * *

**Summary: Lucy Heartfillia - A popular school-girl of the past, is now a spoiled brat living off her fathers finance. In an attempt to start a new life after running out on her wedding; she shares an apartment with an old best friend, Levy McGarden-Dragneel. Lucy is then all but thrown into a world far different than her own, working as a waitress in a popular coffee shop, Fairy Tail, and is quickly accepted into Levy's friend group. Based of the popular TV sit-com f.r.i.e.n.d.s, rated for madness, references, mild language and general madness. **

* * *

**Cast:**

**Ross Gellar- Natsu Dragneel**

**Rachel Green- Lucy Heartfillia**

**Monica Gellar- Levy McGarden-Dragneel (Natsu's adopted sister)**

**Chandler Bing- Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox**

**Phoebe Buffay- Cana Alberona and Erza Scarlett**

**Joey Tribbiani- Loke Celestial**

**Gunter (Barmaid/man)- Mirajane Strauss**

**Carol- Lisanna Strauss**

**Mike Hannigan- Jellal Fernandez**

**Barry Finkle-Faber- Sting Eucliffe**

**Added Characters- Juvia Lockser**

* * *

In a small coffee shop - Fairy Tail, Central Park, New York City - four friends were gathered, talking amongst themselves. They sat amid a sofa and three chairs which were positioned in a sort of semi-circle. The couch was in the middle, behind a long coffee table, and held three twenty-year-old friends.

Amongst those friends sat a petite blue-haired girl with large brown eyes, next to her a tall, busty brunette holding a bottle of liqueur in one hand, and on the other side of the bluenette, perched on the arm of the couch was a black-haired boy with, apparently, no shirt and a silver necklace dangling from his neck. To the left of the sofa was a high table with two bar-stools stood either side, a tall man with dark orange hair, a pair of blue sunglasses and a green, fur-liked jacket perched on one of those stools.

"There's nothing to tell, guys! He's just some guy I work with!" The blue haired girl - Levy - insisted, a red tinge lighting her puffed out cheeks.

"C'mon, _you're_ going out with the guy!" The orange haired one, Loke, pressed, causing the other girl to send him a warning glance, "There's gotta be something wrong with him!"

"Come on, Loke, be nice! So... does he have a hump? A hump and a hairpiece?" The shirtless man, Gray, asked, a smirk coming to his lips when she glared at him.

"Shirt." She muttered blankly, earning a loud yell from Gray as he ducked down to look for his clothes.

"Wait, does he eat chalk?" The three others stared at Cana, bemused by the brunette's random question, "Just, 'cause, I don't want her to go through what I went through with Carl - Oh..." She cut herself off, silently damning herself for mentioning one of her previous boyfriends.

"Okay, everybody relax!" Levy ordered, "This is not even a date! It's just two people going out to dinner and- not having sex."

"Sounds like a date to me." The black haired man, now buttoning up his shirt said, grinning at his own wit.

* * *

"Alright, so I'm back in high school, I'm standing in the middle of the cafeteria, and I realize I am totally... naked." The other three nodded in understanding as he told his story.

"Oh, yeah. I've had that dream..." They all muttered in somewhat unison.

"Then I look down, and I realize there's a phone... _there._"

"Instead of...?" Loke trailed off, allowing the other male to carry on.

"That's right!"

"Never had that dream..."

"No..." The brunette muttered, now sat on the floor, a different bottle of alcohol in her right hand, staring up at her friend.

"All of a sudden, the phone starts to ring. Now I don't know what to do, everybody starts looking at me."

"And they weren't looking at you _before_?" Levy asked incredulously, earning a glare from the dark haired, shirtless man.

"Finally, I figured I'd better answer it," The drunkard held back a giggle as he finished up, "And it turns out it's my mom, which is very, very, weird, because - she never calls me!"

* * *

A depressed, deflated and rather dead-looking man walked into the coffee shop. His onyx eyes were downcast and his wet, pink, hair shielded his melancholy face. He held a black umbrella in one hand, shaking the water off as he made his way to his friends, he glanced up slightly.

"Hi..." He muttered, looking back down at the umbrella.

"He says hello, I wanna kill myself..." Loke said, pointing towards his pink haired friend.

"You ok, sweetie?" The Levy, his sister, questioned, reaching up from the couch to stroke his hand.

"I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my stomach, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck..." He walked around the couch coming to stand next to Gray, who was seated at one of the raised stools. The black haired man held out a small plate to his friend.

"Cookie?" Natsu glared at him, turning away and ignoring his 'best friend'.

"Lisanna moved her stuff out today." She explained, turning to her brother to add, "Let me get you some coffee." Natsu nodded to Levy and sat down in her place.

"Ooh... Natsu... Look at that... No..." Cana began to make plucking gestures above the pinkette's head, obviously drunk.

"No, no don't! Stop cleansing my aura!" She ignored him and carried on plucking the air around him, "No, just leave my aura alone! Okay?"

"Fine! Be murky!" Cana sneered, turning back to her alcohol and rolling her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"I'll be fine, alright? Really, guys. I hope she'll be very happy!" Cana scoffed, taking the bottle to her lips.

"No you don't."

"No I don't, to hell with her, she left me!" He growled, raising his voice.

"And you never knew she was a lesbian...?" Loke asked, causing Natsu to give him a sharp glower.

"_No!_ Okay?! Why does everyone keep commenting on that? She didn't know!" He yelled, "How should I know?"

Levy turned around from the bar, holding a mug of steaming coffee in one and, passing Gray on her way to the table.

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian..." The other four turned to stare at their shirtless friend, "...Did I say that out loud?"

"I told mom and dad last night," Natsu said, taking the cup from Levy with a small thanks, "They seemed to take it pretty well."

"Oh, really?" Levy came around the other side of the couch, squeezing in next to her older brother, "So that hysterical phone call I got from a woman sobbing at 3 AM; _I'll never have grandchildren, I'll never have grandchildren! _Was what? A wrong number?"

"Sorry..." He shrugged, allowing his sister to stroke his shoulder reassuringly.

"Alright, Natsu, look." Loke began, "You're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry, you're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is?" The pink haired man gestured for him to go on, "Strip joint! C'mon, you're single! Have some _hormones!_"

"I don't want to be single, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be married again!"

The door to the cafe was frantically wrenched open, all five turning to stare bemusedly as a dripping wet blonde rushed in. They all blinked in confusion, she wasn't wearing what you'd normally see people wearing in a coffee shop in New York. In fact, she was clad in a big, poofy, white wedding dress, a pearl necklace hung around her neck and her drenched blond locks held limply in a white bandanna-like veil. She stopped, looking around slightly before running to the cashier and engaging in a conversation with the white-haired barmaid.

"And I just want a million dollars!" Gray yelled, extending his arm towards the door hopefully. Levy stared wide-eyed at the blonde, getting up and making her way towards her.

"L-Lucy?" She asked, catching the brides attention and causing her to turn around. Her eyes were saddened, yet they instantly brightened when she saw the petite blue-haired girl.

"Oh my god, Levy! Hi!" She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes as she began to speak rapidly, "I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here. And you are! You are!"

"Can I get you some coffee?" The barmaid asked with a small smile.

"Um, thanks, Mira." Levy said, pointing to Lucy, "Decaf." She turned her old friend around and guided her towards her friends, introducing them to each other, "Okay, everybody, this is Lucy, another Fairy High survivor! Lucy... This is everybody; Gray, Cana, Loke and- you remember my brother, right? Natsu?"

"Sure?" She smiled, walking towards Natsu, both of their hands outstretched towards each other, "Hi- Oh!"

Natsu's umbrella popped open in between them, banging into Lucy's dress and startling her. He quickly grabbed it back and set it down, blushing embarrassingly and sitting down. Lucy quickly followed suit, setting herself down next to the pink haired man and turning to smile at everyone. After a few seconds of silence Levy spoke up, perched on the arm of the sofa.

"So you wanna tell us now...? Or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?" Lucy ran a hand through her wet hair, looking around awkwardly before giving a nervous giggle.

"Oh God... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this gravy boat - this really gorgeous Lamauge gravy boat. When all of a sudden I realise-," The waitress handed her her coffee, causing Lucy to look up and take it, smiling slightly at her, "Thank you! I realised that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Sting!

"And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much Sting looks like Laxus! Y'know, I mean, he always looked familiar, but..." She waved her hand around, having been handed a sweetener by the barmaid and gave it to Natsu, who shook it and added it to her coffee, "Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I started wondering: 'Why am I doing this?' and 'Who am I doing this for?'!

"So anyway I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you," She turned to Levy, "And I have kinda drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city!"

"... Who wasn't invited to the wedding?" The bluenette asked, causing Lucy to cringe.

"Ooh, I was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue..." Natsu stirred her coffee for her, as she took it to her mouth, nodding in a thanks as she took a sip.

* * *

Six friends sat on a long, white, couch in the living-room area of a large apartment, it's walls were a deep purple and a block coffee table sat in the front. Various armchairs and lamps littered the apartment, tidbits and knickknacks were scattered on every surface, except for in the kitchen. A small round table with four mix-matched chairs were placed in the center of the small space, all of the cabinets were a deep turquoise and behind that was a plain brick wall. Around the purple walls were many tall bookcases, bursting to the brim with hundreds of books, which was a given with Levy - a major bookworm.

The five adults were staring fixedly at the small TV set, which was positioned on top of a nice mahogany chest. On the screen were two girls, seemingly having an argument of some kind, and rapidly speaking in Spanish.

"Now I'm guessing," Levy started, pointing at the screen, "That he bought her the big pipe organ, and she's really not happy about it."

"... Tuna or egg salad... Decide!" Gajeel, a tall, pierced man in dark clothes shouted, attempting to decipher what the yelling woman on the screen had said. Levy turned to smile as Natsu began speaking for the male.

"I'll... have... whatever Christina is having..." He stared intently at the screen, earning a weird look from Gajeel. Over in the kitchen, Lucy, who was on Levy's phone, was still in her big white wedding dress, and pacing furiously in the small space.

"Father, I just... I can't marry him! I'm sorry... I just... don't love him." She waited for a moment, her jaw dropping slightly in shock, "Well, it matters to me!"

Back with the six on the couch, Cana began to talk as another, younger girl grabbed at her hair, "If I let go of my hair... then my head will fall off..."

"Ooh... She should _not_ be wearing those pants!" Gray cringed as the camera shot from an angle at the bottom of the stairs, pointing directly at the Spanish woman's butt.

"I say push 'er down the stairs!" Loke butted in, as the two girls began to shove each other.

"Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs!" The six chanted, cheering when said girl was pushed down the stairs.

"C'mon, dad, listen to me!" Lucy demanded, moving out of Natsu's way when he brushed past her, on his way to the fridge. The other five on the couch turning away from the soap opera to look at her, "It's like... it's like; All of my life, everyone has always told me: 'You're a shoe! You're shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'.

"And today I just stopped and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse, y'know? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Dad!" She yelled shrilly into the receiver.

"You can see where he'd have trouble..." Natsu muttered, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Look Dad... it's my life!" She paused, "Well maybe I'll just stay here with Levy." Everyone in the apartment turned to look at Levy, who looked away then smiled.

"Well, I guess we've established who's staying here with Levy."

"Well, maybe that's my decision... Well, maybe I don't need your money... Wait! Wait! I said maybe!" She took the phone from her ear, staring blankly at it before looking up tearfully.

* * *

Lucy was seated on the white couch _still_ in her wedding dress, and her hair still damp, Levy sat in front of her on the edge of the coffee table, helping the bride as she breathed heavily into a brown paper bag.

"Just breathe, breathe... that's it. Just try to think of nice _calm_ things..." The petite girl instructed, Cana came up behind them and lent on the arm of the couch.

"Raindrops on roses and rabbits and kittens," She sung drunkenly, causing both girls to turn and stare at her, "... Doorbells and sleighbells and- something with mittens... La la la something and noodles with string, these are a few of my favo-,"

Lucy held up her hand, stopping the brunette and grimaced at her, "I'm all better now." The alcoholic staggered into the kitchen to Gajeel, Gray and Loke.

"Yay!" She giggled, "I helped- hic!"

"Okay, look, this is probably for the best, y'know?" Levy began sympathetically, as Lucy put her head in her hands, "Independence! Taking control of your life! The whole hat thing..." Loke made his way over to the girls, perching on the back of the couch and placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder, making her turn and stare at him.

"And hey, if you need anything, you can always come to Loke." He pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned, "Me, Gray and Gajeel live across the hall. And they're away a lot."

"Loke!" Levy growled, whacking him with one of the many books littered around the apartment, "Stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day!"

"What!? Like there's a rule or something?" He retorted, seemingly missing Lucy's repulsed expression. Suddenly a loud, irritating buzz sounded from the door.

"I got it." Gray muttered, making his way towards the door and to the receiver, "_Please_ don't do that again, it's a horrible sound."

_"Ur... Um... It's- It's Paul...?" _ Levy shot up, staring at the door in horror.

"Oh God! Is it 6:30!?" She looked up at the clock on the wall then waved to Gray, "Buzz him in!"

"Who's Paul?" Loke asked, not even getting an answer from Levy before Natsu, now in 'protective-big-brother' mode, butted in.

"Paul the Wine Guy, Paul?!"

"Maybe?" The short girl winced, avoiding her brother's eyes.

"Wait. Your 'not a real date' tonight is with Paul the Wine Guy?" Loke questioned, as Levy cracked a grin, waiting for her brother's reaction. After a few seconds of silence he abruptly brought her into a hug, a large grin stretching across his face.

"He finally asked you out?!"

"Yes!" Natsu kissed the top of her head as she squealed delightedly.

"Ooh! This is a 'Dear Diary' moment!" Gajeel muttered sarcastically, a sour look etching across his otherwise black face.

"Lu... Wait I can cancel-," Lucy, who was more than just happy for her high-school-best-friend's date, cut her off.

"Please! No! Go! I'll be fine!" She grinned, Levy then turned to her brother.

"Are, are you okay...? I mean, do you want me to stay?" She asked, reaching up to pat his shoulder.

"That'd be good..." He choked out, causing Levy's smile to slowly drop.

"Really?" She trilled.

"No, go on!" He pushed the bluenette towards the door, "It's Paul the Wine Guy!"

With a knock at the door Levy skipped through the kitchen.

"What does that meeeeaaaan?" Cana drawled, aiming her question in the direction of Gajeel, a bottle of beer held in one hand, "Does he drink it? Sell it...? Or just complain a lot?"

"Hi!" Levy giggle opening the door for 'Paul', "Paul, this is-," She paused, turning to see her friends lined up by the door, "... Everybody... Everybody, this is Paul!"

"Hey, Paul! Hi! The Wine Guy!" Everyone but Gajeel greeted 'Paul', the tall man just waving in response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Paul, was it?" Gajeel sneered, glaring slightly at 'Paul'.

"Ok, um I'll just be right back! I'm just gunna go, urm... Go... Er..."

"A wondering?" Natsu interjected, causing Levy to give him a weird look.

"... _Change_ ... Ok, sit down." She moved 'Paul' into the apartment, "I'll be two seconds." Natsu made gesture with his hands and mouthed 'Tall, good!' to which Levy grinned and rushed to her room.

"Ooh... I just pulled out four eyelashes..." Cana muttered, staring at her fingers, "That can't be good."

"Hey Paul!" Loke called to 'Paul' who was now sat comfortably on the couch, "Here's a tip; She really likes it when you rub her neck on the same spot, over and over and over again, till it starts to get a little red."

_"SHUT UP, LOKE!" _Levy hollered from her room.

"So, Luigi..." Natsu began, tapping Lucy on the shoulder, "What're you, uh... What're you up to tonight?"

"My name is _Lucy_, and I was kinda supposed to be headed for Aruba on my honeymoon, so … Nothing!" Natsu put his palm to his forehead flinching slightly.

"Right, you're not even getting your honeymoon! God..." She looked up, scowling at him, "No, no! Although, Aruba, this time of year... blerg! Talk about your... big... lizards... Anyway, if you don't feel like being alone tonight, Loke, Gray and Gajeel are coming over to help me put together my new furniture."

"Yeah, we're very exited about putting this stupid flame-brain's furniture together!" Gray muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from the pinkette.

"Well actually thanks, but I think I'm just gonna hang out here tonight..." She smile sadly at him, "It's been a long day."

"Oh, sure! Okay, sure!" Natsu waved her off, ginning - though it wasn't as bright as she'd imagined it.

"Hey, Cana! You wanna help?" Loke asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I don't want to." She said into her bottle, laughing drunkenly at seemingly nothing at all.

* * *

Later that night, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Loke were dotted around his, rather large, apartment, submerged in putting together his new furniture.

"Ok... So, I'm supposed to attach a brackety thing to the side things, using a bunch of these little whim guys." The pinkette scratched his head, staring blankly at the set of instructions in front of him, "I have no brackety thing, I see no whim guys whatsoever and- I can't feel my legs..."

On the other side of the room the remaining three boys were crowded around a seemingly finished bookcase.

"I'm guessing we've got a bookcase over here..."

"It's a truly beautiful thing..." Gray stated. Loke stared at a small metal bracket-like thing he'd found left over from the bookcase.

"What's this?" He questioned, staring even more intently at it.

"I'd say it's an L-Shaped bracket." Gray said sarcastically, electing a glare from the orange-haired playboy.

"Which goes _where_?" Gray just shrugged.

"Like hell if I know." Gajeel muttered. Gray took the thing from Loke and glanced at Natsu, who was too engrossed in what he was doing to notice them, and quickly dumped it in the plant pot.

"We're done with the bookcase!" Loke grinned, hooking an arm around Gray.

"All finished!" Gray added, as they made their way up to Natsu, who was sniffling rather mournfully at a bottle of beer.

"This was Lisanna's favorite beer..." Gajeel raised a brow, "I should've known..."

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! If you're gonna start that stuff, we're outta here!" Loke warned, pushing his glasses up further on his nose.

"Yeah, Flame-brain, please don't spoil all of this _fun!_"

"Natsu, let me ask you a question," Loke started, grabbing a beer from the cooler at his friend's feet, "If Lisanna got the furniture, the stereo, and the good TV- What did you get?"

"You guys." Gajeel winced at the pinkettes answer.

"Oh fuck."

"You got screwed, Flame-breath." Gray told him, patting him on the back.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Levy squeaked, laughing slightly as Paul blushed.

"I know, I know, I'm such an idiot." He chuckled as they made their way up the strairs to Levy 's apartment, "I guess I should have caught on when she started going to the dentist four or five times a week. I mean, how clean can teeth get?"

"Oh, yeah, my brother's going through that right now, he's such a mess!" She rocked back on her heels as they reached her apartment door, smiling apologetically at her date, "How did you get through it?"

"Well, you might try accidentally breaking something valuable of hers, say her-," Levy quickly cut him off, interjecting her own interpretation of how Paul's sentence was going to end.

"Leg?" He let out a loud laugh, grinning broadly at her.

"That's one way! Me, I-I went for the watch." Levy raised an eyebrow.

"You actually broke her watch? Wow... The wort thing I ever did was... I-I shredded my ex-boyfriends favorite bath towel."

"Ooh!" He laughed, "Steer clear of you!"

"That's right!"

* * *

Lucy stood in the kitchen of Levy's apartment, her home-phone held up to her ear, now finally _out_ of the wedding dress and wearing one of Natsu's shirts - which she'd borrowed - and a pair of Cana's jeans, pacing around frantically.

"Sting, look, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I know you probably think that this is all about what I said the other day about you making love with your socks on, but it isn't... it isn't, it's about me, and I ju-," She stopped, pulling the phone from her ear before punching in another number and starting to speak again, "Hi, machine cut me off again... Anyway... look, look, I know that some girl is going to be incredibly lucky to become Mrs. Eucliffe, but it isn't me, it's not me. And not that I have any idea who me is right now, but you just have to give me a chance too-," She growled furiously, punching in the number again.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now, the next half will come in a few chapters! I hope you guys liked it! **

**Please review! **


	5. Detention

**Summary: **_**Wendy Marvell finds herself in detention for the first time in her entire school life. Romeo Conbolt finds himself in detention for, probably, the millionth time in his school life. What happens when the two meet?**_

**Pairings: **_**Romeo/Wendy, hints of Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia, Jellal/Erza.**_

**Warnings:** _**Um… Don't really think there are any for this one? Mild language?**_

* * *

When you've been falsely accused of not doing your homework and you've been roughly tossed into detention with all the flunks and juvenile delinquents (and you're a straight A* student), you _know_ your mum is going to freak out and probably skin you alive and roast you for dinner.

_Well_, I thought, giving a hesitant glance around the room, receiving nothing but a few glares and rude gestures back, _If she won't, _they _will._

I'm Wendy Marvell, straight A* student (as mentioned beforehand) at Fairy Tail Academy, who wants nothing more than to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a highly respected chiropractitioner.

I might've been on the road to achieving that… If I hadn't got detention.

Well, that's a _slight_ exaggeration, but still.

Once again, I did a sweep inspection of the room, my eyes landing on a tall, black-haired, heavily pierced, man at the back of the class. His eyes were crimson, his feet - and stark-black Doc Martins - up on the desk, and what seemed to be an iron rod held in his right hand, clinking against the desk top quietly. Next to him was a petite blue-haired girl, an orange bandana tied in her hair, keeping it back as she attempted - probably - to tutor the boy.

He glared at me for a moment, causing a shiver to run down my spine; however, I ignored the feeling, offering a tentative smile. He froze, slowly his face began to soften slightly, not enough to completely shroud the glare, but enough to show that he wasn't as scary as he seemed.

My smile brightened into a grin, causing him to grumble something under his breath (along the lines of, "Damn blue-haired shorty, ruinin' my reputation…"), and turn away. My level of cuteness had _obviously_ damaged his image, I though with a giggled.

My eyes scanned over terrified year sevens, to cocky year elevens, only being in year 10 myself. I then reached three rather well-known characters. I didn't know their names, but I did know that they were all in the year above me.

Two boys, one with pink hair and a white scale-patterned scarf around his shoulders, the other with short, black hair and a cross necklace dangling onto his bare chest - wait, _BARE CHEST!?_ \- and a rather menacing looking girl. She had blazing red hair, pristine uniform, and a pair of navy blue glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. I swore, if looks could kill, those two boys would've been six feet under!

I moved on, a girl sitting opposite the pink haired boy, glowered at him; arms crossed over her busty chest and her golden hair almost rippling with the anger that rolled off of her. I wasn't that far away from them, so I noticed when she leant forwards and began to speak, "This is all _your_ fault you _moron_!" She whispered, electing a pout from the boy, "Don't you dare give me that look, Natsu Dragneel, or so help me I will _kill _you."

"Sorry, Luce!" He swallowed nervously, fiddling with his scarf.

"I didn't even _do_ anything!" She continued to wail, "I should be at work, and now I'm missing my boss _and_ money, I'm not going to be able to pay my rent! Natsu-,"

"Lay off'a him, Lucy," The black haired one drawled, "You can give him shit _after_ our detention."

"_Fine_." She sniffed, shooting Natsu one last pointed glare, before leaning back in her seat, "But, quick question before Mr. Clive gets here-,"  
"Just call him Gildarts, Luce, everyone else does! Jeez, you're a weirdo." He received nothing but a glare of pure hatred.

"- Where's Juvia? I _swear_ she was with us."

"I told Porlyusica that she wasn't involved and that she should just go home." The black haired one shrugged, yawning and closing his eyes.

"_Why didn't you do that for me!?"_

"Jeez, 'cause i thought Flame-Face over here would!" he defended, kicking Natsu under the table, "And Erza, shouldn't Jellal be comin' any moment to bail you out?"

Erza, the red-head, narrowed her eyes, blushing severely, "If I hear another word out of you, Gray, you will find yourself unable to breathe."

"A-aye!" Gray squeaked.

Sighed heavily, glancing at the clock, why did I turn up so early? People were still arriving, and soon the only seat left was the one next to mine, it was a fairly small room. Suddenly the door was rammed open and a boy with dark hair and a scarf tossed around his hips burst in.

"He isn't here yet is he!?" He yelled, breathing heavily, hands on knees as he panted. Most of the eyes of the room turned back to the front, ignoring him as Natsu called out;

"Romeo! Yo!"

"Yo, Natsu!" He grinned after regaining his breath, there was a cough from behind him, he gulped and turned, cringing as he saw who it was, "H-hey, Mister Gildarts, sir…"  
"Shaddap and sit down." The ginger-haired man rolled his eyes, shoving Romeo towards me. He stumbled forwards, barreling into me and toppling us both to the floor, "I said sit down, not grope the first girl you see." The teacher scoffed, lounging at the front of the room.

"Hey! That was your fault, old man!" Romeo growled, cheeks ablaze as everyone laughed. My heart pounded in my ears as I blinked up at him, face flushing red from the intimate contact with a boy I barely knew. I say barely, he was in all of my classes, hardly ever did his work and was _extremely_ popular.

I was just the little science nerd that people went to when they needed help on their homework, of course I had a few great friends, but Romeo was the bad boy.

"H-Hey… Um... S-sorry about that." He grinned, clambering off of me and holding out a hand, "I'm Romeo, by the way. It's Wendy, right? You sit next to me in Chem Lab."

"U-um, yes, that's me, Wendy Marvell." I took the hand and dusted myself off, sweeping a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"_Ooooh!_ Love in the detention room!" Natsu sang, cackling wildly as Gray joined in.

"Romeo and Wendy, sittin' in a tree!" Romeo's cheeks burned crimson and his eyes glared daggers as he whipped around to yell at them.

"S-shut up!" He growled, "At least _I_ have a love-life Gray!"

"Ohhh! Ice-face just got _burned_!" Natsu snickered, smirking, "Maybe you should stop beatin' around the bush and ask Juvia out, we all know you have a huge crush on her Ice-for-brains."

"Screw you, Squinty-eyes, you can't talk." Gray snapped, "You two literally have eye-sex whenever you see each other, just make out already!"

"_Gray!_" Lucy squealed, blushing bright red.

"You little ba-,"

"Alright, kids that's enough messing about, this is _detention_." Gildarts said sternly, cutting Natsu off and motioning for Romeo and I to sit down, "Now, cause I'm cool and awesome, you guys can talk _quietly_ amongst yourselves. No fighting and if I hear another argument coming on, you guys are in here for the rest of the month."

"So… Sorry about them, they're in the dorm next to mine." Romeo explained, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, "They like to get on my nervs."

"Right." I smiled, "So why are you in here, anyways?"

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?" He questioned, eyebrow raised, "I mean I'm not exactly the saint of the school… You on the other hand…"

"Mr Porla gave me detention because I didn't do my homework." I huffed, "Which _isn't_ true, because I wasn't in on the lesson it was given out!"

He wrinkled his nose, "He's a jerk, and a perv too. If he spent as much time teaching as he does looking up girl's skirts, I bet he'd be a way better teacher."

"Why hasn't Master Makarov fired him yet?" I muttered, "I bet he's on the sex offenders list or _something_."  
"You and me both." He yawned, stretching, "You know, you're not too bad. For a nerd."

"Hey, I'm not a nerd, I'm a geek, there's a difference." I snapped, scowling, "And what do you mean, anyway?"

"Well, I thought you'd be one of those socially awkward, no-fun, workaholic kinda girls." He admitted, "But, you're actually kinda cool… and cute…"

I blushed at his comment, but the slight flush to his cheeks and ears didn't go unnoticed, "And you're not as much of a jerk as I thought you were."

He grinned, "I may not be a saint, but I'm no sinner."

"Sure, Mr. Blows-The-Entire-Chem-Lab-Up." I teased, smirking.

"Hey! That was a one time thing!" He defended, "Besides, it was technically _your_ fault. If you hadn't been staring at me, I wouldn't have been distracted by your cute blush when I caught you."

"W-what?" I stammered. Romeo smirked, turning to face me and leaning closer, our noses were inches apart and my heart thundering in my chest.

"I normally don't ask out nerds." He murmured, his stormy blue eyes boring into mine, "But I'll make an exception this one time. Meet me tomorrow at Mira's cafe on Strawberry street, 12 o'clock."

Gildarts had stood and everyone was leaving, my eyes widened as I stammered helplessly. Just as I was about to stutter a reply I was silenced by a pair of soft lips smashing into my own. I let out a surprised gasp, melting into the kiss, however they were gone as fast as they'd appeared. Romeo was halfway out of the door and with a cocky smirk, he winked, leaving me a blushing, giddy mess.

Maybe detention wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

**A/N: So, cute, right? Reviews?**


	6. Kidnapped

**Summary: _Council!AU Levy goes alone when she finds out who the ringleader of a human trafficking case is, she finds his hideout, but, it's a trap!_**

**Pairings: Gajeel/Levy, (one-sided) kidnapper/Levy.**

**Warnings: Kidnapping, language, abuse, potential trigger warnings!**

**I found some kidnapped starters… and this was born…. I don't know, enjoy? There is a happy ending so don't worry guys! (Why do I love putting my favourite characters through pain?!)**

***Sprinkles gajevy***

* * *

A dark chuckle rumbled through the room and Levy's heart thundered in her ears. She'd _finally_ found his hideout after months of searching, she couldn't just leave it till the morning and wait for Gajeel, so she decided to go alone… in the middle of the night… without even notifying her partner… Yeah, that was a stupid idea. Her head whipped around as she strained her eyes to see in the dimly lit room, another crude laugh echoed, as if mocking her, she'd walked right into his trap, she just _knew _it, "Now, should I gag you or blindfold you first?"

"I doubt you're going to give me much of a choice…" She sneered, eyes flickering about the room, trying to find the source of the voice.

He stepped from the shadows, predatory gleam in his eye like a cat tricking a mouse into it's wide open claws. Rope and blindfold in hand, he moved towards her, his face was crooked and unshaven, his hair loose and wild, his eyes were a muddy grey colour; this was the man Levy was supposed to be capturing. This was the scumbag who was kidnapping and selling off girls for sex trade, "Salem."

"Oh? Already on a first-name basis, are we? How exiting!" She attempted to shift her position, but when she didn't even budge, her eyes widened, "Clever trick, dont you think, _officer?"_

"What the _hell_ did you do to me?" She hissed, eyes blazing and face contorted into a panicked snarl, "Dammit! Tell me! What did you do to me!?"

"Just a simple restraining curse, it'll wear off in a while, don't worry." With a sickening laugh he disappeared from he line of sight, reappearing directly behind her. She sucked in a terrified gasp as she felt his breath on her neck, "Relax, _officer_, I won't hurt you… _Much_."

Suddenly a damp rag was shoved onto her face, covering her nose and mouth, she inhaled and recoiled, screeching in terror as he grasped her head in place, "Shut up!" He snapped, causing her to whimper and jerk away, "And stop struggling!"

"D-don't!" She begged, but he had her in a vice grip.

"I said stop struggling you bitch!" With a resounding _slap_ her face was viciously snapped to the side, "That should keep you quiet. And stop trying to move, as soon as you stepped foot in this room, Levy, you became my victim… This is going to be fun! I've never caught an officer before! Let alone one that's in charge of my case!"

"Y-you're insane…" She breathed, ignoring the painful sting on the right side of her face, "You're completely psychotic…"

He secured her hands, binding them with the rope and shoved the blindfold over her eyes, "Up!" He ordered, yanking her to a stand before dragging her behind him. She couldn't stop the tears that leaked through the thin cloth, or the frantic shudders that rolled down her spine. He came to an abrupt stop, drenching her in silence in one white-with-fear moment, before she was roughly slammed against a cold stone wall, her bound hands her shoved above her head and ice-cold lips were rammed onto her own.

She screamed in terror, trying her best to pull away, but her efforts were futile. Tears now streamed down her face, sliding down her cheeks and neck, she sobbed, almost choking as he forced his tongue passed her lips and into her mouth.

"MMPPFF!" She screeched, biting down on his tongue and causing him to yank away. He glared at the tears and dug his nails into her arms, shaking her violently.

"What the fuck!?" She flinched back, clenching her eyes shut, even though the blindfold had slipped down, "Stop crying, bitch, or I'll have to hurt you!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat as her chest heaved, "W-what the hell do you want!?"

His sneer turned lecherous, eyes alight with pure lust as he raked his fingers over her torso, "What do I want…? I want… _God_… I want… _you_…" He purred, "And I'm never letting you go… You're mine now."

"_No!_" She yelled, struggling against his hands, cowering at his touches, "Get off me! _Get off me!_"

"Would you look at that!" He laughed sadistically, dragging a finger over her bruised lips, staring hungrily at her, "A council officer reduced to tears! For me! And do you know what would make this scene any better, _Levy?_" She whimpered at the used of her name, "If that partner of yours was forced to watch! Oh _yes!_ That would be exhilarating!"

"Y-you… you…" She turned her head away, furiously attempting to blink her tears away._ I'm so pathetic! _She thought, what would Gajeel think? After all he'd done for her! He'd made her big! … Gajeel! What would Gajeel do?

She laughed bitterly, glaring up at him through her limp bangs, "You're nothing but a sick coward!"

"W-what-,"

"Not only did you draw me into a trap, but you drugged me as well!" She sneered, her trembles of fear turning into violent quakes of anger, "What, too scared to fight on par with me?"

"You little-," He paused half snarl before slowly beginning to laugh, "How _cleaver_ of you, officer, trying to distract me, hmm?"

She cursed under her breath, glaring at the floor, "You're _sick_."

"No, merely twisted." He barked out a laugh, grabbed her by her wrists and flung her across the room. She moaned in agony as she collided with the floor, purpling bruises peppering her pale skin, "Hurts doesn't it?" She glared at him, holding back another cry of pain as he slammed his food into her stomach, "Too bad, if you'd have simply listened to my clear instructions, I wouldn't have to hurt you as much."

He bent down, grabbing a fistful off her hair and, yanking her head up, waited for a reaction, "So quiet… Now, that won't do, that simply won't do." He threw her head down against the cold floor, and with an afflicted whimper, he smirked.

"Hmm…" He hummed, eyes raking over her as he pondered, "Too many clothes on…" He muttered, "They need to go."

He eyes widened and she jerked back, "D-don't! No!" She stammered as his lecherous hands grasped at her shirt, "Get off! No! _Leave me alone!_ Help! Help me!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face as her clothes were practically torn off, she was left only in her underwear.

"Shut up!" He snapped, licking his lips whilst eyeing her like a predator stalking it's prey, "They can't hear you… They don't even know you're here, they'll never come for you, Levy… You're mine now… All … _Mine_."

"No… no! No! NO!" She chanted, voice raising in both pitch and volume. She shrieked shrilly as his rough touches slid over her now exposed skin, and with a sudden burst of distressed anger, she lashed out, kicking him across the face with all her might.

He stumbled backwards, hissing in pain as he was momentarily disorientated. Now was her chance, and without a second thought about her clothes she scrambled up, arms stilled bound in front of her. She ran as fast as she could, barrelling down the dark, empty hallways, blinking back the tears that blurred her vision and ignoring the enraged yells that followed her.

She darted blindly, hardly even stopping to regain her breath, she needed to get _out_. She had to escape. Her chest heaved, not just with the exhaustion of running, but also the panicked fear that swelled in her system. With out even realising it she'd began to hyperventilate. She knew how disgusting and twisted this man was, she _was _the girl in charge of his case, for crying out loud! But she'd never had thought that he would've… That she'd ever get into a situation where he'd try to… To…

She shuddered at the thought, pausing for a moment to regain her breath, before glancing over her shoulder and throwing herself into another sprint.

Where she was even going, she didn't know, deeper into the maze of hallways, maybe? She didn't care as long as she was away from _him_. She surged on, twisting down the halls and barely even noticing the sounds of footsteps and voices up ahead. She'd reached a junction where the path broke to two separate ways, one to the left, one to the right, she was about to turn to the right when-

"Find her!" She froze, fear pumping in her blood as her heart thundered in her ears, "And whatever you do, for Gods sake, keep her _alive_."

It was definitely a mans voice, not _his_, maybe someone working for him? Did he seriously have a _search party_ looking for her?

"Shit." She mumbled, swallowing down a sob, "Shit, shit, shit, _shit!_"

She slowly edged to the left, not even looking where she was going, the only sound, besides various shouts from behind her, was the slapping of her bear feet on the cold stone floor. She vaguely made out some light up ahead, outside maybe? Was she finally able to get free?

What little hope had stirred in her was brutally shattered as she barrelled straight into someone. Hands grasped around her shoulders, holding her still so she didn't fall back at the force, but she still panicked.

She whimpered, thrashing around in his - definitely a his - hold, she kicked out, screamed, growled, she even attempted to yank his hair, before a familiar gruff voice mumbled, "Quit it, Shrimp, yer safe now."

Slowly opening her clenched eyes - when had she closed them, again? - a shiver of happiness jolted through her as she saw who exactly had caught her, "G-Gajeel… How did you…?"

"With a Shrimp like you runnin' around I had ta keep an eye on ya, so I got this tracker device thingy in yer pocket so that when you went out of your house it'd tell me at the base…" His cheeks reddened, "And no, that's not stalkin', it's just…"

"Setting precautions?"

"Yeah, I'll go with that…" He glanced over her slightly, the red tinge to his cheek becoming darker and darker before a fiery flush engulfed almost his entire face, "Um… Shrimp… Have you been hangin' out with Fullbuster recently?"

"What? Gray? No… I haven't seen him in months… Why?" She frowned slightly, wandering what on Earthland that had to do with the situation at hand.

"Well it's just… yer practically naked…"

"Wha- _Ahhh!_" She screeched, glancing down at the rope on her hands and nothing else but her underwear covering her body.

"Um… here," He set her down, quickly whisking off his Council uniform coat and draping it over her shoulders.

It was warm and almost drowned the poor girl, she inhaled deeply, sighing with a tender smile as the metallic sent, mixed with pine needles and strawberries (was that conditioner?) filled her senses. She subconciously snuggled into the coat, hardly noticing the flush rising to Gajeel's cheeks as he stared at her.

Gajeel's eyes swooped over his partner, clad in _his_ jacket, and he blushed. _Damn_ did she look sexy in his clothes, he thought, swallowing nervously as he ran a hand through his hair, _And not to mention cute!_

"G-Gajeel…?" She murmured after a moment of silenced, "I'm sorry." He raised a pierced eyebrow at her apology, "I shouldn't have rushed out like that! I should've at least called you and Lily! It was stupid and reckless and-,"

"Yeah, you should'a." He growled lowly, causing her to shrink back in shame. He sighed, however, and gave a half smile, "But you didn't. It don't matter now, what's done is done, no use cryin' over spilt milk." She giggled slightly at the expression, "What matters is that yer safe now." His smile broke into a grin, "And now I'm gonna punch that bastard's lights out!"

"Gajeel," She warned slightly (although she wasn't necessarily _oposed_ to the idea for turning a blind eye for a moment long enough for Gajeel to throw a couple of punches - it still wasn't right), "Keep it professional."

He gave a glare-like pout, electing a small laugh from the blue-haired girl, "What if he struggles and as an act of self defence, I accidentally tazer him and give him a black eye?"

She simply rolled her eyes, "_Professional._" She reminded.

"Um… Mr. Redfox, sir?" A man, not much yonger than Gajeel and Levy themselves, cleared his throat, "He have Salem in sights, he's still looking for your girlfriend. Should we make a move?"

"I'm on it." Gajeel almost growled, patting Levy on the head before sauntering off. Levy, on the other hand, was a mess of red-faced stuttering as she tried to explain to the man that they, in fact, weren't dating and just _friends_, whilst still trying to fathom why _he_ hadn't denied the statement.

"Oi! Shrimp…" Gajeel called.

They were back at HQ, Levy - thankfully - had a spare unifrom in her office, but was still wearing Gajeel's jacket. She blushed as she inhaled, the ever warming sent filling her nostrils as she turned. They's captured, not only Salem, but most of the other men incharge and working for him, as well as freeing most of the girls.

"Gajeel?" She smiled, "What is it?"

"Well… I was really worried about you… and I dunno, I was thinking… maybe as a precaution for this kinda stuff, so ya don't go runnin' off again without tellin' anyone-," She cut him off.

"Just spit it out, Gajeel!"

"Damn woman! I'm tyin'a-," He paused, taking a deep breath before looking her straight in the eyes, "Live with me."

She blinked. Then she blinked again. And once more before, "What!?"

"Come live with me and Lily." He swallowed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and running a hand through his hair, "We have a spare room, you wouldn't have to pay rent, it's closer to here then that crappy appartment ya got, anyways… And besided, Lily keeps sayin our place could use a 'feminin touch'."

Levy snuggled deeper into the coat, blushing fiercely at his bold statement, "O-okay…" She mumbled meekly.

"I mean ya don't have to… It was just a suggestion-,"

"Gajeel."

"- it was stupid, I know-,"

"Gajeel, I said yes."

"- Sorry, you probably don't want t live-."

"_Gajeel!_" He froze, "I said _yes_."

* * *

**A/N: Another lil sprinkle of Gajevy for you guys. Please review!**


End file.
